


there's more to life than books, you know

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College era, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing As Procrastination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop chewing on that pencil,” Foggy says, reaching over to grab it from Matt’s hands, “or I’m going to have to make out with your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's more to life than books, you know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny little baby fic on the kink meme a bit ago and liked it, so I figured I'd post it here. <3

“Stop chewing on that pencil,” Foggy says, reaching over to grab it from Matt’s hands, “or I’m going to have to make out with your face.” 

They’re sitting on Matt’s bed, cross-legged and facing each other with their books and laptops spread out between them, because midterms start tomorrow and everything is terrible. 

“You say that like it’s a threat,” Matt replies, smiling aimlessly as he pushes his headphones away enough to hear Foggy then pulls another pencil from his bag and sticks it back between teeth. He moves to straighten the headphones again to keep listening to lectures, but Foggy grabs his hand. 

“Matt, you don’t even use pencils,” he says.

“I’m using one right now,” Matt says, not bothering to take it out of his mouth. 

“Matt,” Foggy repeats. “We need to talk about your oral fixation.”

Matt laughs, the pencil falling and clattering on the floor. 

“We  _need_  to study,” he says. 

“Do we?” Foggy asks, placing a hand on Matt’s knee. “Aren’t we naturally brilliant? We’ll be fine. Let’s touch faces.” 

“You are a bad influence,” Matt says, pointedly, trying not to look pleased as Foggy’s hand slides a little higher up his thigh.

“I am the  _best_  influence,” Foggy says. “Now, kiss me before I dramatically sweep your laptop to the ground in a fit of passion.” 

“Just kissing,” Matt says, shutting his laptop and pushing it aside to scoot closer to Foggy. “Five minutes.” 

“Ten,” Foggy replies, sliding his hands into Matt’s hair. 

“Seven,” Matt mumbles, into his mouth. 

Fifteen minutes later, Matt pulls away with a gasp. 

“ _Studying_.” 

“ _Handjobs_ ,” Foggy replies, firmly, and pulls Matt back down.

 


End file.
